the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Wickers
The Wickers are a group of pagan gilneans that traditionally refuse to acknowledge the ruling of the House of Greymane and those affiliated with them. Despite their presence within various regions of Gilneas, primarily in the Ashen Coast, they are not affiliated with the Kingdom. They are split into two groups, the more numerous and common banditry clans that seek to raid and attack those that are not part of their organization, and the lesser seen peaceful group that merely wishes to be left alone to worship. Though many within formerly heavily-pagan dominated areas can trace their blood lines back to the Wickers or those that became the Wickers, they are not seen as the same. There are some minor factions within the Wickers that uphold the name but not the more modern purpose, rather they remain within the woods isolated in small communities to worship their gods. Though they associate with the Wickers, they typically do not affiliate with the more modern bandit-like clans, and as such are sometimes targeted by these clans for enslavement or raiding as well. Universally, those of the Wickers speak a language known as Galui as well as Common. They claim the language to be that of the original pagans of Gilneas, prior to the arrival of Arathor. Appearance and Characteristics Most who can trace themselves to the pagan peoples of Gilneas have fair or red hair with freckled and pale complexion. This is true of most of the Wicker clans, as they are seen as some of the purest remnants of the original natives. Most wickers speak with an accent that while similar in some ways to the traditional Gilnean accent is differed enough to not be considered the same (Irish). Most wickers adorn themselves in a mix of furs and cloth as well as paint themselves with runes using a plant dye known as Woad. Woad is seen, by the wickers, as a protective material that can call upon the blessings of nature to protect them. Wickers do not have a set body type, ranging from tall to small and bulky to lanky. As a result it is typically their method of speech and their clothing that sets them apart from most others. Most wickers will adorn themselves with a yellow cloth that is marked with a rune that represents the clan that they originate from. Due to the mixing of clans over time, it is not uncommon to see a yellow cloth with a black flame adorned by roots, the symbol of Wickenden, as the original clan symbol has been lost over time; though it is typically altered in some way to set them apart from other clans. In addition to this yellow cloth, Wicker clans that have survived long enough will adorn their posts with that of a makeshift banner, akin to heraldry. Most, if not all, wickers have some natural handling of druidic magic, and it is not uncommon for them to be accompanied by some sort of animal familiar. Traditions Wicker traditions are much closer to that of the original natives of Gilneas than the rest of the Kingdom. As a result, while there are similarities in the celebration of holidays such as Hallow's End and Noblegarden, there are some traditions within these holidays not shared and other traditions in general that differ. The most important tradition to a Wicker is their clan. There are countless clans, large and small, throughout the Wickers, and it is seen that one of the clan is akin to a brother or sister in arms. Members within the clan are expected to pull their own weight, helping with hunting and gathering of resources (typically through raiding), while also giving to those of the clan that cannot provide for themselves, such as the elderly or the young. Within the clan, gender does not matter nor does it matter who you are born from, a clansman is a clansman and is expected to equally do their fair share. With the exception of some of the more powerful clans, most clans do not have a set living place. They are nomadic, typically remaining within the woods or in a group and will establish camps that will last no more than a week's time before setting off once again. These camps are typically marked by several banners of the clan and are also used to ward away other clans lest there be bloodshed. However, for more ambitious clans, this is seen as a way to subjugate more into their control. As a result, it is not uncommon for the Wickers to fight amongst each other for dominance, causing clans to grow and fall. Because of this system, Wicker Clans are often different every few years, as clans will either be subjugated or members of a clan will separate into their own. Slavery of subjugated clans is not uncommon, though some practice the equality to a full degree, sometimes working against them. Clans are led by three people, the Godshunter who is the strongest warrior of the clan, the Waybinder, the founder of the clan or he who can trace his blood back to the founder, and the Hierophant, the strongest druid of the clan. It is unknown how many wicker clans exist, though it is known that of these clans it can be counted on one hand how many can be traced back to the time of the first Wicker King. Succession in the three leader positions differ. The Hierophant is typically a position held for life amongst the stronger clans, as they are always expanding their druidic knowledge. As a result, these sages are only usually replaced if they die or the clan has been subjugated. It is not common for an hierophant to be replaced by a subjugated clan's, as pride dictates that the conquered clan was weaker in all respects. The Hierophant proceeds over religious matters, ceremonies and aids with medicinal care. The Godshunter is a position that changes hands fairly often given the dangerous life style of the Wickers. The Godshunter is seen as the strongest warrior in the clan, and as a result he loses his position if he is either, killed, crippled, or beaten in a challenge. Godshunters typically hold their position until their death, as it is seen as a dishonor to have lost the position and still kept one's life. Godshunters typically lead larger raids, inter-clan warfare and hunting expeditions. The Waybinder is the only hereditary title within the clan and is actually considered one of the weakest positions within the clan in terms of power and the most difficult to gather respect for. The Waybinder's eldest typically takes the position, regardless of gender, and must also be blessed by the Godshunter and Hierophant. However, should the eldest not be up to their parent's standards, it is not uncommon to see them passed over in favor of a younger sibling who better exemplifies the strength the clan needs from a leader. This has led to clan schisms in the past, though typically one will end up destroyed by the end, and it is seen as the ultimate dishonor to be passed up as eldest. Waybinders are in charge of managing the day to day of the clan and representing them should there ever be a summit called at Wickenden. They are expected to also help in terms of the hunting, raiding and medicinal care; and a Waybinder only earns the respect of their clan if they are able to adequately do their duties. On the night before a raid, it is typical for each clansman that is preparing to raid to be blessed by the head sage of the group. These men and women are marked with woad symbols of power and blessed by the sage. Their weapons are typically also coated with various poisons or resins that can allow for devastating effects in combat, such as causing burning blades in some reports. Wickers do not raid alone, it is forbidden, and should a wicker die in combat, their body is to be recovered if possible. Once recovered, the body is marked from head to toe in various markings before being put into a pyre alongside the others who have died. Their remains are then buried in the ground so that they may return to the earth, and any remaining belongings of theirs are given to their immediate brothers, sisters, or children. Marriage in Wicker society is not terribly different from marriage in typical Gilnean society. In fact, marriage between clans has been observed as similar to nobility forming marriage alliances, as Waybinders will wed their younger children to one another to form a pact between clans. Unlike in Gilnean nobility, where it is typically the daughter who will then live in the household of the male, it is the Clan that offers the proposition who takes in the Waybinder's child. As a result, gender does not come into play when it comes to the departure of a Waybinder's child. Known Clans Though clans rise and fall within Wicker society, a few have become known. These clans will be accompanied by their clan flag. It should be noted that the color yellow is forbidden outside of Elder Blood clans. The Elder Blood The Elder Blood is a term used for clans that can trace back to the time of the first Wicker King. They are few in number but their power is regarded as vast. They are typically rooted in one position, where a pseudo-culture has developed for each one. Smaller clans may pay homage to them or break off from them, the latter typically earning their ire. Gnarled The Gnarled were a group of Elder Blood that had claimed to have tamed the wilds of the Dark Woods in their height, a dire claim indeed. They later entrenched themselves in Ironwood Keep, a former stronghold of the House of Dayne in the area of Rosefield after Dayne was nearly destroyed. Within the confines of the keep, the Gnarled transformed the area into, fittingly, a gnarled ruin, with giant thorns erupting from the ground to replace where the walls had decayed and act as a deterrent for intruders. Their lifestyle was heavily warrior oriented, based upon strength of the clan as they subjugated many of the smaller surrounding clans. Believing that the weak were only fit to serve, the clan was a heavy proponent of slavery. As a result, hamlets raided by the Gnarled typically had their denizens that had survived the raid being dragged off into slavery. Despite this, within the clan a heavy amount of equality was practiced. It mattered not what a person looked like, the gender they were, or any of their habits, all were equal in the clan if they held their own weight. Slaves could even be brought into the clan if they'd shown worthiness, resulting in full clansmanship the minute the shackles were removed from them. Surviving as one of the strongest clans, the Gnarled met their end when Ironwood was taken back by the Blades of Greymane and the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. Their Godshunter was slain during the reclamation of Ironwood while their Waybinder later died of sickness. Their hierophant, Hoytin, later became the hierophant of the Rakkinthorn, though he too later perished while fighting against the oppressive regime that had taken hold. They adorned their holdings with a yellow flag and a black cross within. Thorned Once the religious center of the Wickers, the Thorned were an Elder Blood clan that have long since disbanded into many variations of the clan. They were centered within The Reach by way of Hirene Marsh, just within the Barony of the Oak's borders. Intensely strong practitioners of the Old Ways and masters of the druidic craft, which none have seen from Humans since, the Thorned disbanded after the death of the Wicker King, when the clans were scattered once more. From the Thorned rose the Bareroot, mighty oaken warriors that protected and fought alongside the clan. It is said that the Bareroot in the time of the Thorned were made of the soul of the forest, with the fallen being placed into a bareroot only after their death, no matter the age. When the clan fell apart and split, many of the original Bareroot disappeared without a word. The very first Bareroot remained as a statue under the Great Tree Hirene, having been unable to move for ages. It was later turned into the sword, Fallow by the successor clan to the Thorned. They are survived in essence by the Thornwind Clan, which continues the traditions of the Thorned to this day, albeit in much smaller numbers. Their colors were a golden field with a black tree upon it. Wickenden The eldest and most respected clan, Wickenden takes its name from the city of the Wickers, a neutral ground and haven of their people. Wickenden is by far one of the strongest clans, and from this clan two Wicker Kings have come. They remain uninvolved with the politics of other clans and have adopted societal conventions within, though much is unknown due to their secluded nature. Due to their importance and being seen as the progenitor clan of all clans, many Wickers who have either forgotten their Elder Blood clan over the ages or wish to invoke the favor of this clan don the yellow sash of Wickenden. Their colors are a yellow banner with a black flame surrounded by roots. Oakenborn wip Evertine wip The Forgotten Clan wip Smaller Clans Rakkinthorn The Rakkinthorn are one of the clans that split from the Gnarled. They have abandoned most of the ideals of the Gnarled, including equal treatment. Expanding upon their usage of slavery in their father clan, the Rakkinthorn mistreat most of the "lower echelon" of their clan, that being those who have not been within the circle's favor. The clan has also shown to be extremely sexist, with women being severely mistreated and beaten. As one of the larger clans that have split from the Gnarled, the Rakkinthorn keep their fellow clansmen in line by mistreating their elderly and children as hostages in order to keep their fellows in line. They are led by the Godshunter Graftin, son of the fallen Godshunter from the Gnarled. Their hierophant, Hoytin, was slain saving his daughter Jesamine Crakeriver. Creegan, their Waybinder, was slain by Hoytin. Graftin was later slain by his sister, Borin Crakeriver, during a battle between the Rakkinthorn and the Crakerivers (with their new Blades allies). With Graftin's death, the clan split into many smaller clans, some taking on the older clan ideals while others continue the perverse ways of the Rakkinthorn. As it stands, the Rakkinthorn are in a stage that they will likely never recover from and have moved towards the fringes of the Reach and Range border. A small group of the clan allied with Hiram Westcott during the Westcott Crisis, though they too were ultimately destroyed. The remnants of the clan continue to wander about the edges of the border near Vayden's Fall, though they have become far less brazen and it is rumored that the older clan structure is beginning to reform. Their colors are a black bird wrapped in the moon on a field of white. Crakeriver The Crakerivers are a clan made up of mostly women that split from the Rakkinthorn. A relatively new clan, they used guerrilla warfare tactics to strike out at the Rakkinthorn while also liberating various Rakkinthorn that did not wish to continue under the oppresive regime. They are led by Waybinder Jesamine, Godshunter Borin, and Hierophant Aina, a member of a much smaller clan that was later absorbed by the Crakerivers. They have cast their lot in with the Blades of Greymane, swearing a blood pact to them, the first clan to do so. After the continued defeat of the Rakkinthorn, the clan has grown, though it is still predominantly female. Their colors are a black river on a field of deep blue. Thornwind Clan Thornwind is a moderately sized religious clan that makes its home within the Hirene Marsh. Descendants of the great Thorned, the Thornwinds continue the legacy of their ancestors. Unlike other clans, which are led by three, the Thornwinds have one central leader named the "Greatbinder", who is a person instructed by the last Greatbinder in the ways of the clan. The clan is extremely non-hostile to all that come through the marsh, tales even speak of Thornwinds helping as guides. They are protected from harm by the mighty Bareroot caste (Those without druidic magic), which up until recently, was formed of strong root and bark like creatures with the souls of Thornwind warriors within. The Bareroot were created by smothering children of the caste in roots at the age of three, then taking their souls into their new bodies of Bareroot. Controversial by many, as Bareroot can understand emotions and talk, yet not feel emotions, the practice was later changed by the Blades of Greymane to allow the fallen Bareroot to be made into these forms only after having died in battle. This was made possible by the night elf druid, Shan'do Nightwind, who offered his power to aid in the creation of future bareroots under those conditions. The second clan to make a blood oath with the Ashen Coast, the Thornwind were, at the time, led by Greatbinder Ethin, an aged man afflicted with the Worgen Curse. After he was freed from his curse, he swore blood oath to the Blades. He was later killed during the Second Range Rebellion, though he was succeeded by his apprentice, Clarisa Thornwind. Clarisa has furthered their blood oath, swearing themselves onto the region of The Reach. Despite this having been historically followed by lordship when accepted, the Thornwinds have declined elevation onto nobility. Their colors are a green tree on black. Elkwreath The Elkwreath clan is a moderately sized clan that makes its home within The Bite. A standard clan that survived off of raiding and the like, the Elkwreath were one of the few clans to answer the call of the Crakerivers to join with the Ashen Coast, given their precarious position within the Bite. Known for their bonds of brotherhood and family, those of the Elkwreath are extremely loyal to one another as well as being fierce when combined as teams. As with standard clans, they are led by three men, Hierophant Kavan, Waybinder Belin, and Godshunter Jennig. Of the clans that exist, the Elkwreath are one of the few that recall the runes of soulbinding, which is a rune that anchor's one's soul to the world for a limited time, even through death, allowing them to continue fighting. Following their blood oath with the Ashen Coast, they were given hunting rights near Ravendale within the Viscounty of the Rise. Their leaders have been tasked with aiding the Order of the Raven in return for lodging within the woods of the Rise. Their colors are a black elk head on red, surrounded by a wreath of fire. Drearime The Drearime clan is a moderately sized clan that makes its home within the Viscounty of the Bull in Ardeiria. Holding to a more warrior oriented life style that has bled even into their religious worship, the clan has gone as far as to change the key positions of the clan. Doing away with the rank of Waybinder and merging that of Hierophant and Godshunter, the clan is led by a singular leader who must defeat other prospect leaders in order to rise to power. These chieftains are strong warriors who exemplify the virtues of their clan. As with most Wicker clans, there is no sense of segregation based on gender. Their current chieftain is Anastasia Drearime. Their colors are a white wolf on a blue field. Rosenlake Clan Rosenlake was a small clan that was wiped out. Not much is known about them other than that they lived in the general Oakwood forest area. Rumor claims that a wicker by the name of Emily, a rumored companion of Lord Derrik Greyfield, has been said to be from the clan. Their colors are unknown. Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:The Wickers Category:Kingdom of Gilneas